Kitsune
The Kitsune were created with more psionic potential so they have access to psionic testing and psionic classes from birth. They were originally focused on pyrokenesis, but over the centuries they have diversified their talents so pyrokenesis is no more common than any other psionic trait. They tattoo their bodies with symbols relating to their psionic talents and achievements. The Kitsune believe that deception is a more interesting way to communicate and shows strength, while truth is weakness. They rarely say what is true and set up elaborate mazes of deception in their thoughts for other Kitsune to have to get through to find actual meaning. While it is not necessarily a malicious deception, other races look at the Kitsune as the most evilly-bent. Stats * Psionics Tattoos are popular, bio-luminescent lines Kitsune Names Kitsune character names are usually based on real world Asian names to add to the flavor of the Kitsune culture. Kitsune family names are secret. Named Kitsune in game: * Paelabang * Kichintec * Niisho * Akira Psionics The Zorram and the Zor Empire The Kitsune historically called themselves the Ram. The Zor Plains eventually became the site of the Zor Empire, legend has it that the Zorram were the only ones brave and strong enough to fight off the wyverns. The Empire reached its height in 3096 NC when Paelabang helped to spread the Empire's influence from coast to coast, however they were held at bay at the Angelic Mountains at the historic Battle of Moundinz Māxindū. ''The only remnant of the Zor Empire is the Independent State of Zor which still maintains its claims of independence from the Global Government. This came to a head in 3396 NC when fighting broke out inspired in part by the Angel Civil War. Religion The Kitsune follow a psionic based religion Politics The Kitsune President is elected by popular vote, the current Kitsune President is female. Kitsune Nation-State Era (1500s-2700s NC) rites of succession often included the hiding of the crown and a giving a riddle, the Kitsune who could break the riddle and find the crown would become the next ruler. Mask Culture The Kitsune are a mask culture, that has its roots in the ancient past. Currently most Kitsune have a collection of masks, but not all Kitsune wear them. The mask culture extends to the Psionic religion, where at religious festivals and ceremonies, at least one embodiment of the psionic god appears. A person becomes the deity by donning one of the god-masks and performing the acts of that god at the festivities, blessing and cursing people and speaking as the deity. Literature "Who is this child to me? I take no responsibility for his actions. He is an individual. On his own head be his punishment." -''The Judge in the Kingdom of Fish (2876 NC) "You tell people Hiro-Chu is your father, that way if people catch you out doing wrong, they'll go to his house and not mine." -''Fire Under a Bridge'' (3262 NC/ Axh 5th Year of Peace) ''Love Among the Angels: ''Adult Movie (3275 NC/ He' 12th Year of Peace)